1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit device, a physical quantity detection device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, circuit devices detecting physical quantities based on detected signals from physical quantity transducers are known. For example, the circuit devices such as gyro sensors detect angular velocities or the like as physical quantities. The gyro sensors are embedded in, for example, electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras or smartphones or moving objects such as vehicles or air planes, and camera shake correction, posture control, GPS autonomous navigation, or the like are performed using physical quantities such as detected angular velocities.
The technology of the related art in which an I/V conversion circuit (Q/V conversion circuit) in a circuit device of such a gyro sensor is evaluated is disclosed in JP-A-2008-298709.
In the technology of the related art, an evaluation terminal evaluating the I/V conversion circuit provided at an initial stage of a detection circuit is provided in the circuit device apart from a detection terminal to which a physical quantity transducer is connected. Then, an evaluation voltage signal is input from an external tester of the circuit device to the I/V conversion circuit via the evaluation terminal so that characteristics of the I/V conversion circuit are evaluated. For example, it is evaluated whether gain and frequency characteristics of the I/V conversion circuit are proper.
However, the method of the technology of the related art is a method of evaluating characteristics of the I/V conversion circuit at the time of manufacturing of the circuit device or before manufacturing of the circuit device and is not a method of realizing self-diagnosis of the circuit device at the time of an actual operation. This method is also a method of individually evaluating only the I/V conversion circuit in the detection circuit and is not a method of diagnosing the entire detection circuit. For example, when a physical quantity detection device such as a gyro sensor is embedded in an automobile or the like, the detection circuit preferably performs self-diagnosis to detect whether a detection circuit of a circuit device normally operates whenever power is supplied. However, such self-diagnosis may not be realized in the method of the technology of the related art.